


Naked Alex

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Rhymed nonsense





	Naked Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Naked Alex

 

Alex Krycek looked so cute

Dressed up in his birthday suit.

His elfin ears were scrubbed alert,

His pixie nose was clean and pert,

His sinful lashes combed to flirt,

And, oh, what a fine complection!

 

His little man swung in the breeze,

Likewise his nut sack bounces free,

For though he started dressed to kill,

His captors thought they'd cop a thrill

And stripped him down to naught and nil

To give him a full inspection.

 

He grabbed his ankles and said: 'ah!'

They poked and prodded, stroked and pawed.

They played their games, but Alex scored

Because he waited till they snored,

Then, stealthily, slipped him out the door

Escaping without detection.

 

Now Alex sprints from shade to shade,

Thinking that he's got it made.

He heads towards his bearish bane,

Prancing spritely in the rain.

He's wash and wear, he doesn't stain, 

And he smiles down at his reflection.

 

Yes, Alex Krycek knows a place

Where he can hide out, nice and safe.

He finds the building, climbs the stairs,

He finds the door and says a prayer:

'Oh, Lordy, Walter, please be there!'

And he says it with real affection.

 

The door swings wide and Walter glares,

Not liking what he spots out there.

But Alex drops down to his knees.

'Oh, Walter Skinner, shelter me!

I'll be as good as I can be,

If you'll give me but some direction.'

 

Walt shakes his head and folds his hands,

'I really did have other plans,'

But is Walt stern enough to quibble

When Alex Krycek starts to nibble

His tender bits like so much kibble

While sporting that huge erection?

 

'Oh, get inside!' the big man roared,

And then Walt locked and barred the door.

The rat just smirked, he didn't care.

He lolled about dear Walter's lair,

While Walter moaned: 'It isn't fair,

I *don't* swing in that direction.'

 

Alex shrugged. 'Now, look here, pop,

It's much the same, if you're the top.'

He wagged his butt and stroked his pole,

And spread his cheeks and winked his hole

'And by the way, you ought to know,

I really am free of infections.'

 

None could long resist temptation,

Walt embraced that new sensation.

The rat's hole really wound up hammered,

What's more, they were both quite enamored,

That is, until the neighbors clamored!

Now *that's* a real love connection.

 

Now, safe and sound, our rat just sits,

While all the baddies curse and spit.

For Walter's duty and devotion

Keeps Alex free from all commotion

And isn't that the best love potion?

And so ends this rhymed confection.


End file.
